Imagine Dean Ambrose
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: All these stories are inspired by the ideas sent to ImagineDeanAmbrose on Tumblr (Go Follow!) and don't go together. There will be different OC's or maybe some of the same! Varies from cute little moments to the dirty!


**So I do not own any of the characters mentioned in these stories. All the ideas can be found on imaginedeanambrose if you haven't followed yet you should! These will all come from some of the submissions that appear on there. I can only claim OC's!**

"Come on Canada, a dare is a dare." Kristen rolled her eyes at the nick name that Nikki used. She didn't just roll her eyes at that but also at the dare. How was it that she was supposed to do this? "Unless you want to claim defeat?" Nikki raised her eyebrows at the Kristen and the blonde snarled at her. She didn't like the dare but she hated losing even more.

"After this, remind me why we are friends." With that Kristen grabbed the item out of her duffle bag and slammed the door to the diva's locker room. She couldn't believe she had agreed to play truth or dare to even begin with, all because she was bored.

It was no secret around the locker room that Kristen the anti-diva found the Lunatic Fringe to be fascinating. When he was in the room it was like she couldn't get any air into her lungs though she was sure that the glares she received indicated that the feeling was far from mutual. She could never stop her green eyes from locking with his and the moment they did it was like she was in a trance. This was why Nikki found this dare particularly funny. It put Kristen face to face with the man and made her speak. Groaning, she continued to walk around the arena looking for Dean Ambrose to get this over with.

"Have you seen Dean?" Kristen asked Roman Reigns when she spotted him. She got on well with the other members of the former Shield; they found her fire entertaining and found it funny when one look from Ambrose caused her to lose it. She, on the other hand, found this annoying if not slightly irritating.

"Going to stare again?" Roman joked with a smirk as he wrapped his wrists in tape.

"No, Nikki dared me to do something." Kristen replied annoyed with a roll of her eyes. Roman eyed her with curiosity. "If I tell you, will you tell me where he is?" She read his mind and huffed when he pretended to think about it.

"Deal." Roman finally nodded so Kristen leaned up and whispered the dare into his ear. Kristen watched as he stood shocked for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "You are kidding me, right?" He leaned against the wall and Kristen playfully glared at him. That was the thing about Roman, no one could ever be mad at him even if he was being an ass.

"We had a deal my Samoan friend." Kristen reminded him in a stern tone from her place in front of him. It seemed she would be waiting until he got his fill of laughing so she leaned next to him and waited.

Five minutes later he finally told her that she could find Dean at the gorilla getting ready for a match. Kristen slowly made her way to the gorilla dragging her feet. The closer the time got the more she wanted to turn around and hid. Her stubbornness would not let her admit defeat though and faster than she would have liked she was looking down the hall at the man of her desires. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him.

"Dean?" She asked softly from behind him. Kristen saw his shoulders tense and for a moment was hurt that she caused this reaction without even doing anything however she steeled herself and fixed her face to one of indifference before he turned around.

"Yes?" His deep voice rubbed against her and she could barely stand not to shudder at the thought of what that voice sounded like in the bedroom.

"I have something for you." Kristen finally replied after shaking away her dirty thoughts.

"I doubt that but what is it sweetheart?" She could have melted right there at the term of endearment. Smirking to hide her embarrassment, Kristen reached into her back pocket and pulled out something neon blue. She could tell she had his attention now as for once in the whole time she knew this man, he stayed still. Unraveling them slowly Kristen placed the neon blue boy short panties in his hand.

"Good luck out there." Backing up Kristen smirked and winked at the most dangerous man in the WWE before turning on her heel and leaving to get ready for her match that was later in the night. She resisted the urge to turn and look at him so she missed the amused look that overcame Dean's face just before his music hit.

Kristen had just returned to the locker room after her match when something on her bag caught her eye. Walking over she examined the dark blue boxers left on her bag with a slight shake of her head. Unfolding them she let out a little chuckle at the note that fluttered to the ground before walking to the showers thinking how full of surprises Dean Ambrose was.

 _Kristen,_

 _If you ever want the panties again meet me for dinner Friday at 6pm. Even if you don't, I suspect you and I should probably have a date after exchanging intimate clothing._

 _D.A_


End file.
